Lecciones de vida
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Por que se enamoraron aprendiendo en ello, muchas lecciones de vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas, estoy aquí con una mini historia, espero que les guste, espero no rebasar los 5 capítulos, hahaha, sin más preámbulos las dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ (historia basada en experiencia propia) Drabbles  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo 1

La jeringa resbalo de sus manos, había quedado atrapada en sus ojos, esos ojos que la miraban tan profundamente—Hola—con nerviosismo levanto la jeringa llena de medicamento—Ho…la—tartamudeo— ¿Necesita algo? —el negó, se recargo sobre la isla en la cual se leía Jefatura de enfermeras— ¿Qué haces? —ella levanto la jeringa—Medicamentos—el sonrió, oh esa sonrisa la desarmo, ella se acercó a la cama de su paciente—Hola—saludo con su acostumbrada amabilidad—Te toca tu medicamento—la persona asintió, tomo la vía que tenía y dejo correr el medicamento, se sentía nerviosa su mirada la escudriñaba, boto la jeringa en el bote—Eres muy seria—ella hizo negó—No lo soy, simplemente si me rio no dejare de hacerlo—el levanto las cejas sorprendido—Bueno, hare viscos—ella asintió, miro su rostro y vio como sus ojos poco miraban hacia el centro, una risita salió de sus labios—Lo logre—ella asintió mientras intentaba contener la risa—¿Cómo te llamas? —Ella dejo de reír—Kagome Higurashi—el asintió—Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, estudio medicina—ella le sonrió—Y yo enfermería, tengo diecinueve años—el asintió—Yo tengo veinticuatro—los dos se sonrieron.

Primera lección de vida: **_El amor se encuentra en los lugares menos esperados._**

10:04 pm 17/01/15 ¿Reviews?

Hola aquí con una mini historia, si una vivencia mía, solo un poco modificada para hacerla Kawaii, espero que les guste, ya saben sus reviews me dan ánimos para escribir, nos leemos pronto, a y casi se me olvidaba las personalidades serán modificadas un poquitín.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, al parecer será un bonito capitulo por día (alabadas vacaciones) sin mas preámbulos las dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ (Historia basada en una vivencia propia) Drabbles  
>Disclamier: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo 2

Se la había pasado pensando en él, esa sonrisa esa mirada—Sesshomaru Taisho—su nombre le gusta, estaba en el transporte de vuelta al hospital, de hecho no había podido dormir pensando en él, había maldecido a su escuela por no dejar las guardias completas, llego y como siempre visito a su profesora, la había regañado, un regaño bastante horrible en la mañana, bufo de camino a su servicio, le gustaba estar en gineco-obstetricia los bebes eran lindos y suavecitos, rio al ver como su compañero se caía—Hey Inuyasha—el aludido volteo, eran mejores amigos desde la secundaria —Pensé que no ibas a venir Kag—asintió—Se me hizo monumentalmente tarde—el rio—Claro que si—ella lo abrazo—¿Qué tal la guardia? —alzo los hombros en desdén, se veía algo cansado—Créeme veinte ingresos no es fácil—abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¡¿Veinte?! —el asintió lentamente—Vaya hoy estaré atareada—el asintió y siguió su camino— ¡Luego nos vemos! —dijo mientras caminaba al comedor, suspiro odiaba los días atareados en ese servicio bañar a veinte bebes ella sola, moriría.

Saludo como siempre—Te toca bañar a los bebes—asintió— ¿Alguien me ayudara? —ella negó—No Kagome, hoy no , casi todos están en urgencias—asintió resignada, entro al cuarto donde bañaban a los pequeños y ahí estaba el de nuevo, agachado limpiando su pantalón—Ho…la—saludo nerviosa, de nuevo el alzo la mirada—Hola Kagome, te estaba esperando—ella se sorprendió—¿esperándome? —el sonrió, oh maldita sea esa sonrisa la desarmaba—Si ¿Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono? Ya sabes para hablar y no se tal vez hasta para salir—ella asintió, saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsa y anoto su número, arranco la hoja y se la dio, él sonrió— ¿Ya te vas? —el negó, vio su corbata color aguamarina, su color favorito, tenía algunas manchas de sangre, tomo un algodón y con algo de agua oxigenada comenzó a quitar las manchas, el sonrió y dejo que lo hiciera, su olor la hipnotizo, cuando termino se alejó y le sonrió— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Ella suspiro derrotada—Bañar a tooodos los bebes—el rio—Son veinticinco—ella asintió lentamente, moriría antes de terminar— ¿Te ayudo? —ella asintió—Puedes—el sonrió, salió del cuarto, ella miro su ancha espalda cubierta por la blanca bata, sí que tenía porte, lo perdió de vista, acomodo todo y cuando menos se dio cuenta él estaba detrás de ella cargando a una bebe—La primera—ella sonrió, no podía creer que él la fuera a ayudar, pero si lo haría.

Después de dos horas al fin era el último bebe, él se lo paso y sus manos rozaron, haciendo correr una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, mordió su labio, ese hombre la iba a matar.

Segunda lección de vida: **_Un rose de manos te pude matar. _**

02:02 pm 18/01/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, haha solo de tener esos recuerdos siento mariposas en mi estomago *u*, malditas lecciones de vida que aprendí gracias a eso.  
>Maldita sea, como sea nos leemos mañana con el siguiente capitulo.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí con su capítulo diario, de hecho lo escribí ayer pero no, no les daré mas capítulos de los que prometí por día lo sé es noche pero si ya son pasadas las doce así que cuenta como capítulo del día siguiente , sin más preámbulos los dejo leer. Nota al final.

Advertencia: AU Occ (historia basada en una vivencia propia) Drabbles.  
>Disclaimer: Inuyashja no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo 3

Ya había terminado todo a tiempo, él se había ido unas horas antes, y sin duda no había podido dejar de suspirar, era algo así como su amor platónico, no de hecho era su amor platónico, tomo su bolsa del suelo y se dirigió al comedor, llevaba todo el día sin comer, al llegar ahí se sentó en una esquina, no le gustaba mucho convivir con personas tan superficiales como sus compañeros, que solo buscaban perjudicarla, claro con algunas excepciones.

Observo su trabajo sobre el suelo y sobre este un jugo de uva, la tinta se corría poco a poco, una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla, hacer ese trabajo le había costado dos semanas de desvelos investigaciones y por supuesto sangre sudor y lágrimas, frente a ella no estaba nada más y nada menos que Sara ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto?, la aludida reía a carcajadas, sabía bien que ese trabajo era el cincuenta por ciento de su calificación final—Debes de dejar de ser tan tonta Kagome—dijo pasando por las mojadas hojas, las levanto con pesar, ahora si su maestra la mataría.

Suspiro llevaba frente a la computadora tres horas y no podía terminar de pasar todos los apuntes de nuevo al trabajo, pues si había formateado su computadora unos días después de haberlo impreso y si no lo había guardado en algo más, estaba cansada, la discusión con su profesora había sido agotadora, pero fructífera, le había dejado entregarlo a la siguiente guardia, pero lo peor era que era semana de exámenes y proyectos y no tendría tiempo de hacerlo en la semana, Kami se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir.

Miércoles y no había dormido nada, sentía que se moría, su teléfono sonó, y al verlo un mensaje de un número desconocido—_Kagome, me recuerdas ¿quieres salir hoy?_ — el corazón le dio un vuelco y esas molestas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago, se apresuró a contestar—_Claro, ¿me podrías ayudar con algo más?_ —pulso enviar, había encontrado varios errores en su trabajo y nada mejor que un estudiante de medicina la ayudara, el teléfono sonó de nuevo—_Claro pero me tendrás que pagar, te veo a las siete en la librería Marimo´s_—le sonrió a la pantalla, sin duda sería una gran oportunidad.

Lo observo, oh se veía tan guapo vestido de esa forma, se recrimino, aun llevaba su uniforme—Hola Kagome—ella sonrió—Hola—al fin podía articular un saludo sin estar nerviosa—¿Con que quieres que te ayude? —ella asintió, saco de su mochila el trabajo—Discúlpame por molestarte, pero necesito ayuda con el tratamiento de un EVC* —el asintió, leyó el trabajo en diez minutos—Wow tu trabajo está muy bien estructurado, y si el tratamiento esta todo mal—comenzó a explicarle todo lo que necesitaba, ella sonreía, así las cosas eran un poco más fáciles, después de una hora hablando sobre eso—Arigato, me acabas de salvar—el asintió—Vaya se ha hecho tarde—miro su reloj, eran ya las ocho y media, se levantó abruptamente—Lo siento me tengo que ir—el asintió, ella beso su mejilla, pero al separarse roso sus labios con los de él, de nuevo sintió esa corriente pasar por su cuerpo y salió corriendo.

Su madre casi la había matado por la hora en la que llego, pero sin duda valio la pena, toco sus labios, o ese contacto le había encantado, el teléfono sono y si efectivamente era un mensaje del—_Espero verte pronto, aun me debes la consulta informativa. Pd la roxima vez que salgas corriendo revisa que no se te caiga nada de la mochila, tengo tu libro de calculo. Pd 2 tus labios saben a vainilla_— murió.

Tercera lección de vida: **_Los mensajes de media noche eran son sin duda los mejores._**

11:46 pm 18/01/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, alabado sea Kami por dejarme escribir, bueno respecto a la nota es que tal vez y solo tal vez esto contenga lemon, eso se los dejo a su criterio, y quiero saber su opinión, dejen un bonito review por si quieren y si no también, claro eso del lemon lo tengo que sacar de la manga porque nunca paso TTTTnTTT maldita sea mi vida, y Susuki-chan si todo esto me paso, y hace muy poco tiempo (hace dos semanas) hahaha que divertido ^_^ amo los recuerdos, pero sin desviarme del tema, ya saben envía si al 1011 y no al 1213 haha ok no nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí de nuevo presente y latente, como ayer hace rato en la madrugada, pero sin más preámbulos los dejo leer. Nota al final.

Advertencia: AU Occ (historia basada en una vivencia propia) Drabbles  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo 4

Se sentía a morir, algo así le estaba pasando a ella, si bien había escuchado esas historias miles de veces no creía que ella alguna vez viviría una, cogió el teléfono, necesitaba su libro de cálculo, era viernes y por fin lo vería mañana, estaba nerviosa, quería verlo de nuevo, pero bajo las mejores circunstancias, observo el mensaje por enésima vez—_Nos vemos mañana, llevare tu libro de cálculo, y cobrare lo que me debes_—

Estaba frente al hospital, entro con paso seguro, estaba decidida le diría que le gustaba, porque si le gustaba muchísimo—Kagome, hoy estarás en medicina interna—asintió y camino hacia el servicio, vio como todos entregaban turno, ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera sabía que pacientes le tocarían, fue por un cubre bocas, y al salir choco con él, sus nervios la invadieron de nuevo—Hola Kagome—ella asintió—Hola—el rebusco en su mochila y saco su libro de cálculo—Gracias—dijo mientras lo tomaba, el sonrío—Te dejo, tengo que ir a quirófano de última hora—ella asintió, el entro al cuarto sobre el cual había una placa "_Cuarto de residentes e internos" _ guardo el libro en su mochila, buscaría el mejor momento para decírselo.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y aún no había salido a comer—Sayo me acompañas a comer—la aludida asintió—Solo que acompáñame a la cafetería, he olvidado mi almuerzo en casa—la mencionada asintió, en el pequeño camino hablaron sobre la escuela, la luz la cegó un poco, cuando pudo ver bien la sonrisa que se posaba en su rostro desapareció poco a poco, él estaba ahí parado frente a una chica, bastante cerca de hecho, él la reconoció—Terminemos de hablar afuera—lo escucho pronunciar, la joven lo siguió—Kagome ¿Te pasa algo? —ella negó, se acercó a la barra—Me puede dar un café, lo más cargado que se pueda—la señora detrás de esta asintió y fue y lo preparo—Kagome ¿No que comprarías tu almuerzo? —ella negó, no tenía ganas de hablar, ver eso le había quitado todo apetito.

Se encontraban en el comedor sumidas en un silencio incomodo, el comedor estaba solo—Kagome, te dejo—ella asintió, la joven se levantó y salió, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y a esta le siguieron más, era la primera vez que le pasaba, estaba llorando por un chico que solo le gustaba, pero es que el no solo le gustaba, él le encantaba, limpio con rabia las lágrimas que habían caído a la mesa, se sentía mil clases de estúpida.

Miro el techo de su habitación, alzo su mano y la miro, tenía varias venditas, desde que lo vio, no pudo trabajar bien, se había traspasado un dedo con una aguja, se había cortado con un bisturí, y se pasó a cortar con sus tijeras, bien decían que las manos es el reflejo de la vida, y su mano reflejaba el latente dolor que sentía.

No había querido ir al hospital, pero tenía que entregar su trabajo, estaba parada frente a la ventana, el sol le reconfortaba un poco, no había dormido y las constantes lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos habían provocado que estos se inflamaran un poco.

—Kagome, tu trabajo está perfecto, sin duda tienes los cinco puntos—por primera vez en el día se permitió sonreír, tomo el trabajo y salió del hospital, tomo el transporte y se permitió llorar un poco de nuevo.

Cuarta lección de vida: **_Se puede sufrir aún más por alguien a quien no puedes tener. Que por alguien a quien tuviste._**

10:53 pm 19/01/2015 ¿Reviews?

Malditos recuerdo t(TTnTT)t espero que les guste, si no me pude resistir a escribirlo y subirlo, ya se lo que dije, pero a la concha con lo que dije serán los capítulos que yo quiera, hahaha TTnTT lo lamento ando algo afectada, pero en fin buenas noticias, mi imaginación me ha dado el acceso total a crear un lemon, oshe baby, además de que las quiero hacer participar en este mini-fic si me pasare de los 5 capítulos, pero bah que más da, quiero que me dejen alguna lección de vida que hayan aprendida en algún romance, así como yo lo estoy haciendo y las plasmare *U* espero que quieran, espero sus Reviews, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí de nuevo, no el molesto vale vale, a leer.  
>Advertencia: AU Occ (Historia basada en una vivencia propia) Drabbles.<br>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

Capítulo 5

—Kagome ¿Qué tienes? —ella negó—Como que nada, has estado rara desde ayer—Enserio no me pasa nada—se levantó—Te dejo, tengo tarea que hacer—comenzó a caminar, realmente era mentira, pero se sentía muy triste, tomo el transporte, llego a casa y como había hecho la mayoría de la semana se encerró en su cuarto, su teléfono vibro—_Te puedo ver, necesito hablar contigo_—ignoro el mensaje, era jueves, no quería regresar al hospital, por primera vez deseo no haberlo conocido, se quedó dormida, sin siquiera ser consiente, llevaba sin poder dormir días, pues cada vez que lo hacia su imagen volvía y comenzaba a llorar sin poder controlarse.

— ¡Kagome! —lo escucho gritar, corrió por el pasillo y cuando se perdió de su vista entro al baño, escucho pisadas alejarse, asomo la cabeza y regreso, no, lo quería ver para nada, regreso a su servicio y comenzó con sus tareas de nuevo.

— ¡Kagome, vamos a comer! —asintió, eran las doce y media y ya tenía algo de hambre, tomo su almuerzo y ambas caminaron al comedor, entraron y se sentaron en la esquina, comenzaron a hablar, tenía que ocultar como se sentía, no debía atormentar a alguien más por su patético estado, miro la puerta esta se abrió y lo dejo entrar—Por kami—susurro, se quería levantar, pero de hecho ni siquiera había comido, y el hambre no se iba, volteo la mirada, no lo quería verlo—Kagome, ese chico te ve como borrego lastimado—se sorprendió ante sus palabras—¿Por qué lo dices? —quería verlo pero no se atrevía—Si es como si te hubiera hecho algo malo y se quisiera disculpar—ella negó—Bueno me voy Kagome—la aludida se levantó y salió— ¡Sayo no…!—se sentía nerviosa—Kagome necesitamos hablar—ella se levantó, guardo todas sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo—Necesitamos hablar—ella negó, estaba por comenzar a caminar cuando él la jalo del brazo—¡¿Por qué demonios te estas comportando así? —Ella agacho la mirada— ¡Dímelo! —Demando—Suéltame Sesshomaru, me estás haciendo daño—No me importa así que dímelo—ella alzo la mirada dejándole ver las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro— ¡Me gustas! —grito mientras se zafaba y corría hacia su servicio.

Salía del hospital a paso lento, estaba esperando el transporte donde siempre, sintió una mano sobre su boca, y como la hacía caminar hacia atrás, quiso gritar—Kagome—reconoció esa voz, sus pupilas se dilataron, la subieron a un auto—No te pasara nada, tenemos que hablar—asintió lentamente, el arranco.

Quinta lección de vida: **_Aveces es mejor callar y escuchar. Si no las cosas ueden llegar a mas._**

09:44 pm 20/01/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, siguiente capitulo lemon *U* oshi babys soy una pervertida, espero que dejen sus reviews con sus experiencias de vida, y no es una petición haha ok no peor por favor déjenlas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aquí con el lemon, espero que les guste, sin más preámbulos las dejo leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ (Historia basada en una vivencia propia) Drabbles Contenido pornográfico leer bajo su propio criterio.  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo 6

Tenía miedo, la había llevado a un lugar que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, lo seguía en silencio, miraba su espalda cubierta por la bata que aun tenia puesta, suspiro, su mamá se preocuparía si no llegaba a casa—Márcale a tu familia—era un estúpido lo que quería era llegar a su casa y poder acostarse a dormir—Claro patrón—pronuncio con sarcasmo, pero de todos modos lo hizo, su mamá la mataría—Mami, no llegare hoy a casa tengo que hacer un trabajo para mañana y es en parejas, me quedare en la casa de una amiga que vive cerca. Si llego mañana. Te quiero—

Estaba sentada, miraba a todos lados, para ser el departamento de hecho estaba bastante ordenado, de hecho estaba más ordenado que su habitación, suspiro—Bueno Kagome, ya que no querías hablar conmigo y me evadiste en todo momento, no me quedo de otra—asintió—Kagome ¿Por qué has estado tan fría conmigo? —alzo los hombros restándole importancia—No ahora no vengas con eso—lo miro, y quedo de nuevo atrapada en esos ojos que desde un principio le habían provocado todo esto—No me digas que es por la chica del otro día—volvió a alzar los hombros—Ella es mi ex novia—y vamos ahí estaba el maldito problema—¿Y? a mí me debería de importar Sesshomaru—el asintió—Después de todo te gusto no es así—asintió dándole la razón, se puso de pie, él la jalo del brazo y la acerco a su cuerpo—No deberías de estar feliz—negó, como eso la pondría feliz—Después de todo me gustas—dijo besando sus labios.

Observo sus ojos, de un momento pasaba de estar en la sala del, a estar en su cuarto y lo más preocupante es que el sobre de ella, unos labios la distrajeron del curso de sus pensamientos, poso sus pequeños brazos detrás de su cuello, sin duda alguna tenía miedo y no lo ocultaría, como había llegado a eso.

Su filipina cedió ante las traviesas manos de él y como resultado ahora se encontraba en sostén, unos labios sobre su cuello la distraían, por kami, aquellas manos en su espalda la hicieron estremecer, el sostén cedió ante su maniobra, si ahora se encontraba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, el comenzó a repartir besos húmedos desde su clavícula hasta sus voluptuosos pechos, llevándose así a la boca su delicado pezón, aquella lenta tortura la hizo comenzar a temblar, su lengua recorrió el sendero entre sus pechos y conforme lo hacia sus manos se deshicieron de pantalón así como sus bragas, la ropa comenzaba a molestar, pero no, no se quería separar de ella, aun poco dudosa y con manos temblorosas, se deshizo de su corbata, oh esa corbata color aguamarina, con movimientos un poco torpes logro desabrochar toda la camisa para así poder observar el torso del mayor, paso sus manos por todo su tronco sintiendo cada musculo, el dejo que esas pequeñas manos lo recorrieran, pero no ya no quería jugar, poco a poco sus besos descendieron hasta encontrarse con el sexo de esta—eh deten…—sus palabras fueron calladas pues la lengua del mayor se posó en aquel botón rosado—No…ah… deten…te…esto no está bien—el no detenía su incesante tortura, su boca devoraba su sexo hambriento, con lentitud introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, un gemido salió de sus labios, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer, el seguía lamiendo su clítoris, aquel pequeño botón que le producía tanto placer a esa mujer —Sessh… si sigues así yo…yo me correré—aquellas palabras gemidas con dificultad lo llenaron de valor y sin más mordió levemente este, la joven exploto, aquella sensación tan deliciosa, aquel su primer orgasmo.

Con cuidado acerco sus labios a su oído— ¿Eres virgen? —pregunto sin más, asintió lentamente, la vergüenza la inundaba, ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso?, sintió la sonrisa del contra su cuello, lo observo, aunque deseo jamás haberlo hecho, vio como él se despojaba de esos boxers negros, y sin más vio su virilidad saltar libre, oh por kami era enorme, no creía que eso entrara en ella, lo vio rebuscar en su mesa de noche y sin más saco un condón, suspiro aliviada, un hijo a esas alturas, no, no era lo que ella desea y por supuesto el tampoco, lo vio desenrollar el preservativo en su pene, por kami, mordió su labio en un gesto nervioso, el con cuidado separo sus piernas de nuevo tomo su pene y con la punta roso su entrada, tenía miedo, aria eso con él, y sin más asintió, él se introducía poco a poco, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, dolía, realmente dolía, y sin más el arremetió con fuerza llenándola por completo, un chillido salió—Lo siento—el observo su rostro—Abre los ojos—poco a poco los abrió encontrándose con esos hermosos lagos dorados, sintió como las caderas de él se mecían lentamente, el dolor no cedía, era como si miles de alfileres se clavaran en su piel—Kagome—susurro su nombre y sin más se abandonó, sintió las caderas del mecerse más rápido, y como poco a poco el dolor desapareció, siendo remplazado por un placer inexplicable—ah…más rápido—el sonrió ante la petición pero la acato, sus embestidas aumentaron de ritmo, ella se sentía en el cielo, se aferró a su espalda, sentía su intimidad llena, sus gemidos no cesaban, el sintió como su miembro era succionado con más fuerza, lo sabía ella estaba cerca así como el, se besaron un beso lleno de pasión incontenible, sintió su vagina palpitar y sin más un orgasmo arrollador la llevo a tocar el cielo, en ese preciso instante le entregaba su alma, sintió como el salía de su interior, su respiración era agitada, se trató de sentar, pero prefirió quedarse quieta pues la sensación del dentro de ella no se iba, por kami lo había hecho, se volteo, y observo el reloj diez cuarenta y ocho, el tiempo había pasado volando—Ha dormir Kagome, mañana tenemos que ir al hospital—ella asintió y sin más se quedó dormida.

Sexta lección de vida: **_Cuando entregas tu alma las explicaciones van de más._**

11:02 pm 21/01/15 ¿Reviews?

Les gusto, no les gusto, vamos no soy muy bueno con eso del lemon pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, bueno la verdad es que si escribo mucho lemon, pero es que estar contando esta historia me trae muchos y muy bonitos recuerdos así como malos, así que fue inevitable imaginarme a mí misma con mi lindo interno, y sip me imagine haciendo todo esto, obvio en mi imaginación todo fue más explícito, pero que les digo, era como algo medio agridulce t(TTTnTTT)t como lo amo al maldito, pero en fin, déjenme sus lecciones de vida, para así incluirlas, veré si meto otro lemon o a ver qué pasa, vale nos leemos pronto, mientras me recupero de la sonada de mocos que será esta noche.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola aquí con el capítulo número siete, y con respecto a este es un alternativo, y dirán ¡Porque mierda lo haces!, pero es para incluir las lecciones de vida que me dieron ^_^, y si el siguiente será el que verdaderamente le corresponderá a la historia, así que si no quieren perder el hilo recomiendo que para el siguiente capítulo se lean el seis y el siete verdadero, espero no confundirlas y sin más preámbulos a leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ (Historia basada en una vivencia propia) Drabbles.  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo 7 (Alternativo)

Despertaron al mismo tiempo pues la alarma comenzaba a sonar, ella con cuidado se levantó— ¿Quieres ducharte? —Asintió mientras cubría su desnudez con las cobijas—El baño esta por haya—se dirigió a este y cuando cerró la puerta toco sus labios, la sensación no se marchaba, suspiro, sin duda no se arrepentía, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía algo, algo que no quería escuchar.

Los dos estaban en camino al hospital, el silencio era cómodo al menos para ella, al llegar bajo y se dirigió con su profesora—Kagome, ayer te vieron irte con un interno ¿es cierto? —asintió lentamente, sabia las consecuencias que esto podía traer—Es un amigo de mi hermano y me pidió si podría ir a recoger algunas cosas a su casa—su maestra asintió más tranquila—Cuida que eso no se repita o podrías estar en graves problemas—asintió, al menos por esa ocasión logro evitar el ser expulsada del colegio—Bueno te vas a quirófano—sus ojos brillaron de emoción, amaba estar en quirófano, su sueño en la vida era ser neurocirujana, pero si este no se cumplía ser médico cirujano era su segunda opción, realmente amaba la medicina con su corazón.

Caminaba a paso presuroso, había una cirugía de emergencia, debajo de su filipina estaba su uniforme quirúrgico, camino a paso presuroso, pero se detuvo al escuchar voces detrás de la puerta—Enserio que suerte tienes Taisho—escucho una carcajada, una alarma en su cabeza le decía que se alejara si no quería salir severamente lastimada, ero la ignoro de nuevo—Mira que llevarte a la cama a una de enfermería en menos en dos guardias es impresionante—volvió a escuchar aquella carcajada burlona—Que va Takafumi, las chicas de hoy cada vez son más fáciles de llevar a la cama de lo que piensas—el aire se escapó de sus pulmones, evito la habitación, fue al quirófano y comenzó con su aseo.

Séptima lección de vida: **_Escucha tus instintos si te dan la señal de alerta. [1]_**

—Muy bien Kagome, eres de las mejores instrumentando—sonrió falsamente, sentía el alma rota—Gracias—sin duda eres de las mejores estudiantes, ero te dejo regresa a tu servicio—asintió y regreso a la jefatura de cirugía, y entonces vio a Inuyasha entrar, lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo a los vestidores—Inuyasha—pronuncio abrazándolo y dejando que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro—¿Por qué lloras Kag? —Era un llanto silencioso—Hice una estupidez—el negó—Si ya sé que, lo ha estado comentando con los internos—se separó del— ¿Cómo? —el asintió lentamente—Si, es sobre el estudiante de medicina Sesshomaru ¿No es así? —ella asintió—Kag, te lo he dicho una y mil veces los hombres tienden a presumir sus logros con las chicas y cuando digo logros no me refiero a cuantas conquistan si no a cuantas se llevan a la cama y para tu mala suerte tú fuiste el premio mayor para el—no entendía sus palabras— ¿El premio mayor? —el asintió—Si el premio mayor, tú le entregaste tu virginidad—sus pupilas se dilataron, como podía haber hecho eso—Si Kagome, el error que cometiste fue enamorarte de el—ella negó—Hay Kagome, la verdad no te puedo dar un hombro donde llorar ya que tu sola te provocaste este daño—se alejó y salió del vestidor—Maldita sea—susurro, el vientre le quemaba de la ira, se tocó los brazos aun sentía sus caricias, se sentía endemoniadamente sucia.

Estaba en casa, abrazo a su madre como nunca lo había hecho, tenía mucho miedo, a que no lo sabía pero se sentía así, subió a su cuarto y entro a su baño, se desvistió rápidamente, y entro bajo el chorro de agua helada, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas confundiéndose con el agua, se apretaba los brazos con sufría, sentía sus besos, recuerdos de como la besaba la invadieron su odio, apretó sus brazos con mucha más fuerza queriendo arrancar las sensaciones, pequeños hilillos de sangren corrían, su llanto era silenciado por el agua, se sentía mil clases de estúpida, pero estaba tan jodidamente enamorada—¿Por qué? —pregunto con rostro ceniciento, el llanto y el coraje la habían cansado, cerro la llave del agua y se envolvió en su toalla, se sentó en un rincón, había cometido un serio error.

Octava lección de vida: **_El amor ciega a las personas tanto que las vuelve estúpidas. [2]_**

07:46 p.m 24/01/15 ¿Reviews?

**_[1] Leidy otaku: _**_Gracias por tu lección de vida, espero que te guste este capítulo, y enserio muchísimas gracias por leer mi estúpido y sensual fic._

**_[2] Aiko Hime Aka: _**_Gracias por tu sensualona lección de vida, me gusto la segunda y era la que iba a ocupar pero como ya estaba encaminada en esto del drama pues decidí escribir la primera, y muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, nacido de esta descerebrada cabecita._

Bueno no me agarren a madrazos, ni me diga ¡Pu** como hiciste eso! Es para darle sazón a la vida, espero que les gustara y ya saben el siguiente capítulo es el bueno, si quieren más capítulos como este, sigan mandando sus lecciones de vida, cualquier duda, aclaración, review que quieran que les conteste en el siguiente capítulo, enserio gracias por dejar sus reviews y por leer este fic, nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 7 verdadero

Hola aquí con el capítulo de verdad, como ya saben el pasado fue un alternativo, si no quieren perder el hilo lean el capítulo seis y después este, les cuento algo al final, y sin más a leer.

Advertencia: AU Occ (Historia basada en una vivencia propia) Drabbles  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo 7 (Verdadero)

Despertaron, la alarma comenzaba a sonar, se volteo y lo que vio la sonrojo—Buenos días ¿Vas a ir al hospital? —asintió, sin poder verlo a los ojos, este al percatarse de su vergüenza tomo su mentón y la beso en los labios, un pequeño beso lleno de ternura—Vamos a ducharnos—asintió, se levantó y ella lo siguió, él se encargó de enjuagar su sudado cuerpo, una vez cambiados y frescos salieron rumbo al hospital, el camino estuvo lleno de charlas bromas y silencios cómodos.

—Kag, pásame las vendas—asintió y fue por ellas, ayudo a su enfermera a vendar—Listo, ya acabamos, ya vete a comer—asintió fue por su almuerzo y se fue al comedor, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que salió de ellos cuando unas grandes manos taparon sus ojos— ¿Quién? —Pregunto tocándolas— ¿Inuyasha? —Las manos dejaron sus ojos y por fin vio al dueño de estas, sonrió—Vamos, ya no me quieres—negó—No es cierto, pensé que era mi amigo—él se sentó frente a ella— ¿Cómo has estado? —Alzo los hombros—Tengo mucho sueño—el sonrió—Es normal después de…—ella le puso las manos en los labios, sabía lo que había hecho y le daba vergüenza—No lo digas en voz alta—sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas— ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo cariño? —Aquellas palabras la regocijaron—No lo sé—el beso su mejilla—Me avisas si amor, te veo al rato que te vayas ¿sí? —asintió y lo vio caminar hacia la salida, suspiro.

Llego a casa, tenía mucho sueño—Kagome, te llego un paquete—ella lo tomo y subió, dentro de la caja había una canasta y en ella un peluche con varias rosas de papel, tomo la nota "_Mi amor, espero verte pronto, no espero más para poder verte Bankotsu" _el aire escapo una vez más de sus pulmones, ¿Qué hacia el dándole cosas como esas?

Su teléfono vibro, no había podido dormir, el paquete de Bankotsu le quito el sueño, no podía regresar ahora, no después de que pasara eso, vio el mensaje y la reconforto "_Que pases una hermosa noche, te quiero mucho mi amor, espero verte pronto" _sonrió, él le gustaba muchísimo

Novena lección de vida: **_Cuando crees que estas en calma empieza la tormenta._**

08:11 pm 26/01/15 ¿Reviews?

Hola chicas si es cortito, pero es que tengo una resaca horrorosa y bueno que les puedo decir, al parecer se equivocaron el capítulo anterior no era el que correspondía a la historia si no este, y si se que fue muy feo lo que hice, pero es que era necesario, saben que esas cosas pasa y Karolina si me bese con ese chico de hecho lo fui a ver hoy y fue como la primera vez, tenía bastante tiempo que no lo veía y ya recordé por que, por que la gente me ve extraño por que siempre trae su bata de doctor *u* hasta hay niñas que dicen —Si te descuidas te lo robo—, pero hay que les puedo decir es un maldito pero lo amo muchisimo, bueno tal vez no lo amo pero si lo quiero muchisimo, y no somos novios aun t(TTTnTTTT)t la mayoría de la historia es verdad, a excepción del lemon, haha verlo me trajo la inspiración suficiente para traerles este pequeño capítulo, y para seguir con la historia, como les digo no lo hago mas largo por que la resaca me está matando y si no saben que es resaca bueno cruda haha, nos leemos pronto y ya saben déjenme sus lecciones de vida y sus preguntas.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola chicas hermosas de mi corazón, ok creo que exagere, pero en fin si hoy por fin les traje un capítulo más, las dejo leer. Nota al final.

Advertencia: AU Occ (historia basada en una vivencia propia) Drabbles.  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo 8

Despertó cansada, era lunes y tenía ganas de faltar, cerró los ojos despacio — ¡Mierda el proyecto! —salto de la cama y se vistió a velocidad record, salió de casa con todas las láminas que había hecho para la presentación final, llego a clase, gracias a kami su profesor un no llegaba— ¡Kagome! —volteo y encontró a sus amigas ladrando entre ellas—se acercó a ellas— ¡Pensamos que no llegabas! —Asintió divertida—Pero estoy aquí que es lo que cuenta—

Salieron todas en grupo—Kag, no es por alarmarte, pero ahí está Bankotsu—volteo y lo encontró en la entrada de la escuela sosteniendo un ramo de rosas, se escondido detrás de su amiga—Por favor no dejen que me vea—todas asintieron, se asomó por encima del hombro de ella y entonces los vio parado, sonriendo, el miedo por el chico recargado en la pared, salió detrás de sus amigas y corrió a su encuentro, se detuvo frente a él y recibió un delicado beso sobre sus labios—Hola amor—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—Hola—él la tomo de la mano y camino con ella, más un grito los hizo detenerse—¡Kagome a donde vas! —sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas, un ligero temblor la comenzaba a recorrer—Sesshomaru vamos—el negó, volteo y vio al chico que se acercaba— ¿Qué es de ti? —ella dudo si decirle o no—Mi ex novio—susurro, sintió el temblor en el— y justo cuando estaba frente a ellos, no hizo más que ponerse detrás del—Deja a mi novia—el ambarino sonrió—Lárgate de aquí—el negó, la pequeña mujer detrás del temblaba como un niño pequeño—No—el tomo la mano de la chica y la condujo a su auto—Espera— la subió y cero la puerta—Mas te vale alejarte de ella si no quieres parar en el hospital—se subió y arranco dejando a un muy enojado Bankotsu.

Se sentía regañada— ¡Kagome ya dime quien es! —había colmado su paciencia, de nuevo estaban en el departamento del—Si lo hago me vas a odiar— ¿Por qué lo haría? —Ella negó—Te juro por mi vida que no te odiare—suspiro, sabía que si quería que eso funcionara le tendría que decir la verdad—Él me quiso violar…—las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a correr—Cuando éramos novios él también me golpeaba—el tomo sus manos— ¿Por qué pensaste que te iba a odiar por eso? —cerro los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo—Porque tu… tal vez pensarías que estoy sucia—él la acerco a su cuerpo—Nunca pienses eso, te quiero y nunca pensaría eso de ti—beso sus labios, vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas—Me lo contaras—ella asintió.

Decima lección de vida: **_La confianza es lo primordial en una relación._**

05:25 PM 29/01/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero que si les guste, siguiente capítulo será un alternativo como el pasado, ya saben mándenme sus lecciones de vida, para hacer más alternativos, y por lo que vi varias si me querían matar por el capítulo siete alternativo omg, que bueno que no era el verdadero porque si no hasta Walpurgis se quedaría corto hahaha,

_**MaruRamone:**_ por Kami quien eres, ¿Sabes que admin soy? Ha verdad yo sé que no sabes y si si que mala admin soy haha, gracias por tu review, nos vemos pronto en la pag.

Bueno y respecto a la nota, me tienen que esperar un poco con los demás fics, ya que tengo muerte cerebral, si lo sé y dirán ¡Como escribes este! Pero es que esto es basado en mi vida, los otros me los tengo que pensar, y si mi musa no anda cerca, como la odio a la desgraciada, y mi ¿Muso? Para esta anda molestando como siempre maldito solo se salva porque estoy pero si muy enamorada, en fin ténganme paciencia, el siguen t en actualizar es Siempre fuiste tú, así que estén atentos, nos leemos pronto, ya saben mande sus lecciones dudas y comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, ya sé que desaparecí, pero estaba algo ocupada con eso de mis practicas quirúrgicas, pero no las entretengo, sin más preámbulos las dejo leer, nota al final. Cierto, este capítulo es LA CONTINUACION DEL ANTERIOR ALTERNATIVO.

Advertencia: AU Occ (Historia basada en una vivencia propia) Drabbles Alternativo  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo 9 (Alternativo)

Estaba destruida, no podía creer que él le hubiera hecho eso, había estado en la escuela sin ánimos de nada, no ponía atención en las clases, se veía demacrada, sus grandes ojeras, sus ojos inflamados por las constantes lágrimas, no podía dejar de escuchar esas tortuosas palabras en su cabeza, su madre le había pedido que le digiera el motivo de su aparente depresión, pero ella siempre negó, pues para su madre siempre fue importante el inculcarle el hecho de que debía mantenerse pura y casta hasta el altar y el saber eso la decepcionaría.

La escuela había difícil y más porque ya era viernes—Kagome, ya dinos que te pasa—ella negó con la cabeza, se había dormido en la clase de historia—Estas tan cansada desde el lunes y tú no eres así—ella asintió cansada—Además recuerda, mañana tienes guardia completa—asintió de nuevo, esta vez su guardia seria de veinticuatro horas continuas, ya que cada mes se realizaba eso—Me voy a casa—se levantó y camino hacia la salida, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Parpadeo varias veces, estaba en una camilla de los aislados, y en su mano estaba una vía intravenosa, se sentó lentamente en la cama, miro el reloj que su hermano le había obsequiados, diez cuarenta y ocho de la mañana— ¿Qué me paso? —trato de ponerse de pie, pero su visión se nublo, se sentó de nuevo, la puerta se abrió despacio y lo dejo entrar a él una vez más, sus nervios florecieron de nuevo— ¿Te puedes levantar? —Negó con la mirada baja— ¿Tienes nauseas? —negó—¿Visión borrosa? —asintió—¿Acufenos? ¿Fosfenos? —asintió—Es de esperarse tu presión se fue por el piso— ¿Has comido algo? —negó, quería que él se fuera, ¿Por qué él tenía que revisarla? —Quédate aquí una media hora, tu compañera te va a traer algo de comer, después de eso ya estarás estable—asintió y el salió.

La comida le había sentado de maravilla, la cabeza le dolía un poco, pero lo ignoraba, su profesora trato de mandarla a casa, pero ella se había negado, estaba ahora un rato en urgencias, todo estaba aburrido, había hecho algunas cosas, pero ahora todo era tranquilo, busco guantes, pero al no encontrar salió para ir a buscar algunos a almacén, camino a paso lento, se detuvo fuera del cuarto al escuchar una vez, de nuevo reconoció su voz y la de una chica—Te amo—pronuncio el, escucho una risa—Yo también amor—se escuchó un silencio—Me alegro de habernos reconciliado—pronuncio la voz femenina—Lo sé, me hacías falta…—comenzó a caminar, esa era su supuesta ex novia, ahora lo entendía el amor del no era para ella.

Onceava lección de vida: **_el amor es una de las cosas más maravillosas, si es correspondido, pero, si no es correspondido, te mata por dentro. [1]_**

08:21 pm 11/02/15 ¿Reviews?

[1]**_ itzela_**: _Gracias por tu lección de vida, cuando la leí me inspire de inmediato, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y gracias por tus reviews, espero gustosa más lecciones si me las quieres dejar, nos leemos pronto._

**_MaruRamone: _**_Lo sabía soy la peor admin, pero pues ya vez las circunstancias, va a ser mi retiro oficial de la página, ya que ya no tengo tiempo TTwTT pero pues ya estarás enterada cuando lo haga oficial, nos leemos pronto, ya dime quien eres me mata la incertidumbre._

¡TRANQUILAS! Eviten matarme y decepcionarse, aún faltan alternativos, al parecer todas se confundieron, los alternativos están contando una historia trágica, los normales están contando la historia dulzona, si entiendan no todo termina con venganza o escarmiento, a veces unos solo se queda así, si no me maten, yo solo quiero enfocarme aquí a la realidad, en los demás fics puede haber venganza y un final hermoso, que quede claro LOS ALTERNATIVOS SON POR SUS LECCIONES DE VIDA Y TALVEZ NO TERMINE EN ALGO FELIZ EL NORMAL SI TERMINARA AQUÍ TODO KAWAI espero que me dejen sus lecciones de vida, para hacer más alternativos y respecto a la nota, quería preguntarles ¿Qué tema les gustaría que escribiera para el 14 de febrero? Si díganme, una reconciliación, un lemon muy lemon, una coincidencia de vida, regalos, etc etc, ustedes díganme y el 14 estará un lindo one-shot, espero y me digan, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, espero ya terminar Siempre fuiste tú, pero eso depende de cuanta tarea de instrumental me dejen TTwTT nos leemos pronto y como siempre les digo NO ME MATEN, REPITO NO ME MATEN, nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola de nuevo estoy por estos lares, la verdad es que el capítulo lo iba a subir ayer, pero en fin paso por depresión fuerte, fuerte demasiado fuerte que ya ni es fuerte TTTwTTT pero en fin, no las entretengo.

Advertencia: AU Occ (Historia basada en una vivencia propia) Drabbles  
>Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.<p>

Capítulo 9 (Verdadero)

—Bueno yo salí con Bankotsu cuando tenía catorce años, el tenia dieciséis y un día estando en su casa me comenzó a besar, yo pensé que iba a ser como siempre, pero las cosas pasaron a mas, yo le dije que parara, aún era muy joven para esas cosas…—él la interrumpió—Aun eres muy joven—hizo un mohín con sus labios—Cállate anciano, te decía él no me hizo caso, yo ya estaba desnuda, le intente pegar, pero nada funcionaba, hasta que sonó el timbre, era su mamá—las lágrimas comenzaban a correr—Dejo que yo me vistiera y cuando dejo que su madre entrara ella me saludo y sin más Salí de su casa—sus manos fueron a su rostro, se sentía avergonzada—También cuando estábamos en su casa y yo no lo quería besar el me abofeteaba diciendo que yo era suya—él se acercó y la abrazo, le perturbaba verla así—Lo siento, debes de pensar que estoy sucia—él la aferro más a su cuerpo—Nunca pienses eso Kagome, eso no estaba en tus manos, además eres demasiado joven, aun eres una niña y yo ya casi un señor—escucho una risita—Tonto, apenas tienes veinticuatro—el asintió—Te llevo por cinco años—ella alzo los hombros—Yo creo que esto…—ella alzo el rostro, sabía lo que diría—Calla yo te quiero, aunque pienses que eres una pasita, solo son cinco años—

Observo furioso la casa, esa niña le pertenecía, apenas tenía veintiuno y por lo que veía el tipo con el que se había ido le llevaba ya por mas años, desde el día del incidente no la había vuelto a ver, y eso lo enfurecía de sobre manera, ella solo era suya y por lo que tenia entendido esa relación no había acabado no aun para el.

—Vamos Kagome—la joven negó— ¡Come! —ella negó con una risa a punto de salir de sus labios, el recargo la cabeza sobre la mesa, sí que era una niña—Esta delicioso—alzo el rostro la joven frente a el comía, suspiro—No te va demás reírte anciano—una risilla salió de sus labios, era una niña, pero tal vez eso era lo que le parecía fascinante de ella—Kag, dentro de cuatro meses termino mi internado—ella asintió, sabía que seguía su servicio social—Me regresare a Tokio—la joven asintió quería evitar que el digiera esas palabras—Entiendes lo que te digo—ella asintió las lágrimas amenazaban con salir—Kag, yo…—no lo soporto sabía lo que diría—¡Cállate! —se levantó abruptamente y salió a toda prisa del departamento del, el mundo conspiraba en su contra, justo cuando se sentía mas plena el mundo la golpeaba con toda su fuerza, le quería demasiado.

Doceava lección de vida: **_Nunca des algo por hecho, el destino es caprichoso y te lo quitara._**

01:19 pm 22/03/15 ¿Reviews?

Tarde años, siglos y no sé qué más, es que ya saben no, me pondré un poquito al corriente ya que pronto VACACIONES, y enserio déjenme lecciones de vida si no como quieren que me inspire he, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
